Godzilla: Battle of Kings
by LordMaki-TheTHICCone19
Summary: Set 5 years after Godzilla: King of the Monsters and 4 years after Godzilla vs Kong. For the sake of Madison's well being, and the memory of Dr. Serizawa, Mark continues to look into and read up on Godzilla who hasn't been seen since his battle with Kong. While reading the journal Mark discovers a name, Yaguchi. This leads Mark down a path of discovering the Earth's Super Monster.
1. Chapter 1

Mark read through Serizawa's notes on Godzilla. The notes were very deep and intriguing, he never once saw Godzilla the way Ishiro Serizawa did. "Hey dad?" Mark turned and saw Madison standing in the doorway of his bedroom.

"Hey," he said with a smile, "I was just reading." He set down his journal, "What do you need?"

"I just wanted to know if you were coming downstairs."

"Downstairs?"

"Yes, for dinner?"

"Oh yes!" He smiled and stood up, "What'd you make?"

"Just some pasta, salad, and garlic bread."

"Sounds delicious." He smiled and the two headed downstairs. They were now living in a Monarch outpost on the island of Okinawa Japan. Mark walked into the dinning room, "Wow, Madi, this looks delicious!"

"Thank you." The two sat down and they started to eat. "Hey, have you been seeing the news lately?"

"I can't say I have, what's on the news?"

"I don't know," she pulled up her laptop and then looked up images, she then showed it to her dad, "They say it looks like a UFO, but some people think it's a titan." Mark looked at the image. It seemed to be a circle of white light, it could've been flames but he had no clue what moved that fast.

"What the hell is that?"

"I don't know, Sam thinks it could be something related to Godzilla."

"Possibly, I could do some more reading."

"That's good." Madison then closed the laptop, she sighed and went back to eating. "Anything interesting that you're reading?"

"Yeah actually, Serizawa had a theory that Godzilla was once capable of flight."

Madison snickered, "You aren't serious are you?"

"I'm totally serious. There's even a picture that he drew." Mark took out his phone, "I took a picture of it because I thought it was hilarious." He showed Madison the picture, Godzilla was facing backwards and firing his atomic breath at the ground. Madison laughed so hard some spaghetti almost came out her nose.

"Oh my god!"

"Right?!" He smiled. The two enjoyed the rest of their dinner, and eventually had dessert. It wasn't too long before Madison went to sleep, Mark stayed up reading more of Serizawa's journal. He then noticed something in the bottom left hand corner on one of the pages. "Call Yaguchi on his birthday." Mark said silently to himself, "Yaguchi...?" he paused, he flipped back and forth through pages, this was the only mention of Yaguchi. In the back of the journal was phone numbers. He dialed each one of them, one at a time, the first one was for Dr. Graham, most of the people in this list were either dead, or Mark already had the numbers for until he got to the last number. He sighed before he dialed it in. He waited for the phone to ring, it was suddenly answered.

"Yo!"

"Hello?"

"Ah, I see, you are American. I suppose I will have to speak English."

"Is this Yaguchi?" Mark asked, he could tell he was talking to a young man. When speaking English he, like Serizawa, had a Japanese accent.

"Yep. And who is this?"

"My name is Mark Russell, I am with Monarch. I have Dr. Ishiro Serizawa's journal, and he seems to mention you. Are you of any relation to him?"

"I am, but I doubt you've heard of me. He didn't mix his personal life with his work life. Now tell me Mr. Mark Russell. Why do you have my father's journal?" Mark paused, "Let me guess, he went out in a kamikaze fireball trying to help his work pet Godzilla am I right? That's just like him, and I guess you inherited his notes."

"He never did mention you."

"That's probably for the best." He said, "Listen, I would love to meet up with you sometime. When is the next time you'll be in Japan?"

"I'm actually in a Monarch Outpost with my daughter Madison in Okinawa."

"Okinawa, I see." he said, "I am in Tokyo, can you meet me there?"

"I can do that."

"Good, you can head down first thing tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll see you there."

"Good. Sayonara!" He then hung up. Mark sighed, he added Yaguchi's number to his list of contacts. He then exited to the home screen, he sighed when he saw it was a family photo of him, Andrew, Emma, and Madison when they were all out at a picnic. It had been 5 years since Emma had died and Godzilla defeated Ghidorah, and 4 years since Godzilla fought Kong. He put his phone on the desk beside his bed, he got dressed in pajamas before he went down the hall to the bathroom to brush his teeth. as he did he looked over at Madison's room which was right across from the bathroom. Madison was sound asleep. Mark finished brushing his teeth before he spat into the sink and then went to bed.

The next morning Mark woke up and started to get dressed. Once dressed he picked up the journal and put it in his jacket pocket. He grabbed his keys, wallet and phone before he went to the kitchen. Madison was up and was in the middle of making dinner. Mark came up behind her and kissed her forehead, "Good morning." HE said,

"Morning, I didn't think you'd be up this early. I was going to surprise you with breakfast."

"I see that." He said, she looked at him.

"You're dressed already, are you going out?"

"Yes, I'm going to Tokyo, would you like to come with?"

"Sure, that sounds like it could be fun." She smiled,

"Alright, let's have breakfast, and then you get dressed and we'll head out."

"Alright." Madison then turned back to the bacon and made sure not to burn it this time. Once breakfast was done and Madison was dressed the two headed out to Tokyo. Madison looked out the window of the plane, they were just barely passing over Janjira. It appeared to be a wasteland. It didn't take long before they landed in Tokyo.

"Madi stay close to me." Mark said taking her hand. He didn't know this Yaguchi person, but if he was an absolute creep he wanted to protect his daughter. He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Yaguchi's number.

"Moshi Moshi!"

"Yaguchi, it's Mark."

"Ah, Mark."

"We just landed in Japan, where do you want to meet?"

"We can meet at the airport, seeing as how I am here. If you come outside you will see me with a car."

"Alright." Mark then hung up. Mark and Madison made it outside the airport. Mark spotted who he thought was Yaguchi, he was tall, about six foot even. He had sunglasses and he looked directly at Mark, he smiled and removed his sunglasses. He walked over to them.

"You must be Mark," he held out his hand, "Yaguchi."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"This must be the daughter you mentioned." Yaguchi smiled at Madison, Madison not wanting to offend him smiled back. "Come, we have much to discuss." Yaguchi took them in the car back to his home, on the car ride there Madison noticed he had a taste in J-Pop music as well as American music. It was rather large modern house. They walked in the front door, "I'm home." Yaguchi said in Japanese.

"Welcome home!" A woman's voice called back, a older looking woman walked out. She came up to Yaguchi and hugged him. She looked at him, "How was your trip?"

"It was fine." He then turned to Mark and Madison, "These are friends of father, Mark and Madison Russell. They are American."

"Nice to meet you!" She said in her best English. She shook their hands.

"Mark, Madison, this is my mother Kimi. My older brother Ren should be around here." He looked to his mother and started to speak Japanese again, "Mama, where is Ren?"

"Oh, Ren said he was going out to the University. He should be back late tonight."

"Alright. Would you like to prepare some treats for our guests?"

"Yes, that sounds lovely!" She smiled and nodded at him, she nodded at Madison and Mark before she walked off. Yaguchi looked back to Mark and Madison, he clapped his hands together.

"Well, let's see what we can do."

"You said older brother, how old are you?"

"I am 17 about to turn 18." He said, a small smile perked Madi's lips, at least she was finally able to get to know someone around her age. "Ren is about 22."

"I see,"

"Come, we have much to discuss." He took them to the living room, Madi's eyes widened in awe.

"You have such a beautiful home." She said,

"Yes, my father made a lot of money, and Ren makes a lot of money. Where as I just work at a Teriyaki Grill, and do Kaiju studies as a side hobby."

"Kaiju Studies?" Mark said,

"Yes, Kaiju as in giant monsters. You American called them Titans." He then sat down with them in the living room. Kimi came in with a tray, on the tray was some tea as well as some cookies and other treats.

"Here you are!" She said,

"Thank you." Yaguchi said to her in Japanese. She smiled.

"Thank you!" Madison said, Kimi smiled at Madison. she then looked to Yaguchi.

"You know, she is very cute. Maybe you could ask her out?" She said to him

"No, right now we have a strict business relationship." He said back,

"Alright." She smiled and looked to Madison and Mark, "Enjoy." She said in English, she then smiled and walked off.

"What did she say?" Madison asked,

"She said that you are very pretty." Yaguchi said, he then poured them all some tea, "Now then, you have my father's research journal?"

"Yes," Mark set down the Godzilla journal, "Everything he had on Godzilla he put in here."

"I see." Yaguchi took the journal, he flipped through it, "That's my fathers handwriting alright." He looked through more pages, "I see he was interested in my work as well."

"Your work?"

"Yes, it's what the rest of this Japanes is." He smiled, Yaguchi stood up and walked over to a bookshelf and grabbed a journal, "In my family, we are all fond of Kaiju, Gojira, Mosura, Radon." He then came back and sat down, "This was the center of my research, he handed Mark the journal. Mark opened it and was able to read some of the English words.

"Ga-Mer-A?"

"Yes," Yaguchi said crossing his legs, he slashed his fingers through the air making quotations, "Gamera, the Super Monster."

"Super monster?"

"Yes, there are very few Super Monsters out there. Gojira is one of them, the one that attacked Boston, Ghidrah, that is also a Super Monster. As well as Kong and Mosura."

"What makes a monster a "super monster" ?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Yaguchi smiled, he leaned back and rested his hands behind his head, "Gamera is really the first Super Monster, I have studied him since he protected my mother and I as a child. Originally he was in hibernation in the Arctic for a few years where I would occasionally go to study him. Recently, within the past 5 years he was woken up. And now he's all over the news."

"This Gamera is the UFO?" Madison asked,

"Yes, Gamera can fly at top speeds."

"How?"

"It's mostly in the journal, though most of my journal is in Japanese. I suppose I could make you a translation."

"That would be great." mark said, "Can I ask you something about Gamera?"

"Sure, I'm an open book."

"Is Gamera a part of an ancient species like Godzilla?"

"Yes," he said, "Gamera is very old, he is a genetically altered monster from an ancient civilization. Gamera may even be older than Godzilla."

"I see," Mark said, "Have you ever considered working for Monarch?"

"Not really? Monarch kind of sucked my father away from my family, now that he's gone I don't want to do the same thing to my mother."

"I see."

"Is Gamera an Alpha Predator?" Madison asked,

"Alpha Predator?" Yaguchi smiled, "Absolutely. Though he has never fought the likes of Gojira." He then leaned back, "Though if he did, that would be a legendary battle."

**Osaka, Japan**

It was night. The people in the city were enjoying themselves. Soon all the lights flashed off. An explosion wen toff followed by a roar. People screamed, and started to run. A large Muto had showed up. it roared and started to attack the city. A large ring of light flew through the clouds, it came close to the city and slowed down revealing it be some form of large shell with fire shooting from four different vents. The fire shot downwards stopping the shell, the shell enlarged itself and a head came from the shell, followed by arms and legs. The large monster then crashed and landed feet first on the ground. people stopped when they saw this large creature. It had around six toes, with a spikes coming out of the calves, and as they looked up the creatures hard body it had somewhat long arms, and spikes that protruded from it's elbows, further up the body was the head, resembling that of a turtle with a row of spikes going down it's head sort of like a mohawk. Large tusks protruded upwards out of the back of it's jaw. The creature snarled and glared at the Muto with it's piercing green eyes. The creature let out an air shaking roar. This...was Gamera.


	2. Chapter 2

The Muto took flight, Gamera roared and shot a massive ball of plasma from it's mouth striking the Muto dead in the center of its chest. The Muto let out a roar of anguish as it then plummeted to the ground. Gamera advanced towards the Muto, the Muto looked up at Gamera and let out a roar. Gamera roared loudly and then went to stomp on the Muto. The Muto took flight, Gamera then bit down on the creatures leg preventing it from flying away. The Muto roared and struck Gamera on the head with it's claw, Gamera growled. The Super Monster turned and threw the Muto into a nearby building. The top of the building crashed down onto the Muto. Gamera opened it's mouth and the Muto's leg dropped to the ground, Gamera advanced towards the Muto. The Muto roared at Gamera, it had been impaled several places, with a large piece of the debris sticking from one of its eyes. Gamera growled before he roared and shot a massive ball of plasma at the Muto causing the building to erupt in a truly magnificent explosion. Gamera let out a soft growl declaring victory as the corpse of the former Muto continued to burn. Gamera then looked to the sky and took off.

**Serizawa Residence 9:15 a.m. Tokyo Japan**

Madison woke up on Yaguchi's futon in his room. Mark and Yaguchi stayed up nearly all night discussing data and exchanging notes. Madison fell asleep, but she didn't remember falling asleep in Yaguchi's room. She rubbed her eyes and she rolled over onto her back, she head purring and suddenly her face was being licked. Madison fully opened her eyes to see an orange tabby cat, she gave a smile. "Why hello there." The cat meowed, Madison scratched the back of the cats ear.

"Daisuke, leave our guest be." Yaguchi said walking in the room, he was wearing some striped pajama shorts and a white tank top. "I'm sorry, he normally doesn't bother our guest.s" He knelt down and started to pet the cat.

"Your cat is fine," Madison said, "It's been a while since I've actually seen a cat."

"I see, I must warn you, Daisuke can be mean." Yaguchi said, the cat meowed, "Yeah, a real monster." Madison just laughed. "I hope you slept well."

"Yeah, I slept fine."

"Good," He then stood up, "There is breakfast downstairs, your dad is already eating."

"Alright," she smiled and she stood up, "Thank you." She then turned and walked out of the room. Once she left the room she paused, she looked back and she peeked through the door just as Yaguchi removed his shirt to get dressed. He then walked out of view and to the closet. She just sighed and rolled her eyes at herself, she had no idea why she did that, she had mostly just seen it in movies. She headed downstairs to where her dad was.

"I see Yaguchi got you up."

"He did," she said, she walked over to the counter and sat next to him, "You two have fun nerding out over Godzilla?" She asked as she got a plate and served herself some food.

"We were fine," he said, "Did you see what's all over the news?"

"No, I only just woke up."

"Take a look." He said pointing over to a small flat screen TV above the oven. On it was the news, and it kept replaying the fight between Gamera and the Muto. Madison watched the looped video.

"Is that...?"

"Yes," he said, "That's Gamera."

"It's massive."

"From Yaguchi's notes," Mark said pulling up the note book, "He's bigger than Godzilla, big as in mass wise, he's closer to Godzilla's height standing at 121.92 meters."

"That's four hundred feet." Madison said looking at the notes, she flipped a page, "Hey, look at this."

"What?" Mark looked at the page she was on, she placed her finger under some words.

"Unlike the rest of the Titans, Gamera isn't radioactive." She said, Mark rubbed his chin, "Instead he uses a life force called...Mana."

"Mana?" Mark turned the notes towards him. Yaguchi came dowsntairs.

"Yes, Mana." he said, "Mana is the energy, or life force that binds the Earth with all living things. It's what gives Gamera his powers and abilities." Yaguchi grabbed an apple from a basket, he tossed it up in the air, "Everything is made up from it, humans, animals," he then caught the apple, "Even the food we eat." He then looked at the apple, he then smiled, "he can also communicate telepathically."

"Telepathically? How so?" Mark asked,

"Beads," he said tossing the apple to Mark, "They're called Magatama." He reached into his shirt and pulled out his necklace, "This is the only one that I could find that's still in tact."

"And you two communicate?"

"Sort of, he's never actually said anything to me. But he seems to understand what I am feeling, and I know what he is feeling. It's been that way for years."

"How many years?" Madison asked, Yaguchi smiled.

"About ten or so. I sort of discovered this when my father took Ren and I fishing. I thought it was the shell for a snail, or maybe even a rock. So of course I brought it home and my mother put it on a strand of leather and I've worn it ever since. The first time I felt my connection to Gamera was when I turned eight, and a species of Gyaos."

"How'd you know you were connected?" Madison asked rather intrigued in the situation.

"What the hell's a Gyaos?" Mark asked,

"I knew I was connected because he felt my anger, the rage I felt towards the Gyaos. As such he killed them all." Yaguchi said, "And Gyaos, is the female side of the Rodan species. Which I do have a journal on if you'd like that as well."

"That would be helpful." Mark said with a smile. Yaguchi then walked off to the living room. Mark looked to Madison, "There is no way in hell he's Serizawa's kid."

"What makes you say that?"

"Serizawa was more stoic and stand off-ish where this guy," Mark looked off to see if Yaguchi was looking, "This guy is rather friendly and actually helpful."

"Not everyone is like their parents," she smiled, "I mean come on, by that logic I should've turned out like you or mom."

"That's true." Mark's phone started to ring, "Excuse me." He turned and got up, he then answered his phone, "Hello?"

"Mark."

"Sam, what's up?"

"We found him."

"Who?"

"Godzilla."

"Alright, where's he at?"

"A place called Infant Island, can we pick up you and Madison?"

"Yeah, that's fine, we're in Tokyo is the thing."

"What's in Tokyo?"

"Um..." he turned and looked at Madison, "Some close friends."

"Alright, I'm sure we can ping your location."

"Alright, thank you."

"See you soon!" He then hung up.

"What was that?" Madison asked, Mark looked to her.

"They found him."

"Godzilla?"

"Yes, he's been on Infant Island."

"For the past four years?"

"That's what I'm guessing."

"Cool! Let's go!"

"Just like that?"

"Yeah."

"Madi I don't think it's a good idea."

"Come on, please." She said pouting a bit. Mark sighed.

"Fine." Madison smiled. She knew the one thing her dad couldn't resist was her. Yaguchi walked back into the room with his journal on the Gyaos.

"Here's my journal on the Gyaos."

"Thank you." Mark said, "And thanks for having us over last night."

"Of course, are you leaving already?"

"Yeah."

"Hm, I see." He smiled, "Is it a Godzilla thing?"

"Yes, since his fight with Kong he has sort of gone missing."

"I see." He said, "I'll join you. I've only seen Godzilla through pictures my father sent me, I can't wait to see him in person."

"Well then you'd be the first to say that."

Yaguchi smiled, "Don't worry, I have seen far uglier things." He then turned and walked upstairs to go pack.

"Maybe he is Serizawa's kid." Mark said, Madison just laughed. It wasn't long before a chopper came by to pick them up. Yaguchi kissed his mother good bye, and he gathered up his research journals and got on the chopper. Once they were in the air Yaguchi opened what appeared to be a blank journal and started to pencil something on the page. Madison looked at Yaguchi from across the way.

"What are you writing down?"

"Nothing," he said, "I'm drawing."

"I'll show you when I'm done."

"Alright." She smiled and then sat back. Within a half hour or so Yaguchi finished, he then showed Madison.

"What do you think?"

"Woah," her eyes widened. It was a drawing of her, and it looked incredibly realistic. She looked at the other page, it was also Madison when she was asleep on the futon. She smiled, "Kind of creepy that you drew me while I was sleeping." She said, "But it's very good. Do you draw often?"

"Yes," he then closed the book, "I wanted to be a Manga Artist for the longest time. I eventually gave it up."

"Well keep on it. I'm sure you could make a career out of it."

"Perhaps." An hour passed. "Hey, we're here." Mark said calling back to them. Yaguchi stood up and shook Madison awake. The two walked to the front and looked out the window. Godzilla was laying on the beach, his lower half partly in the ocean.

"Woah.." Madison said, she had seen Godzilla before, but never this close.

"Sugei." Yaguchi said with a smile.

"Sugei?" Mark asked,

"It means cool or awesome."

"Well in that case yeah," Mark said, "Very Sugei." The chopper flew inland to the Monarch Outpost. Once the chopper landed Yaguchi walked out of the door. He took in the air of Infant Island, the air was pure and clean. He turned and saw Dr. Ilene Chen and her twin Dr. Ling. Chen walked over to Yaguchi and wrapped her arms around her, and he hugged her in return.

"I'm sorry." She said to him.

"It's fine." He then pulled away from her and put his sunglasses on. "Now then, why don't you show me Gojira and Mosura." She smiled.

"Right this way." Chen and Ling took the group to where they would be staying before taking them to the beach. Yaguchi smiled as he looked up at the sleeping King of the Monsters. He walked up to Godzilla. Godzilla blew out his nose, he then groaned and opened his eyes slowly. He then went cross eyed as he looked at Yaguchi. Godzilla got the same general vibe from Yaguchi that he did from Serizawa. He didn't want to harm him, so Godzilla wouldn't harm him in return. Yaguchi took his hand out of his pocket and placed it on Godzilla's snout. Yaguchi closed his eyes, feeling Godzilla's emotions flow from his snout into Yaguchi's body. Yaguchi opened his eyes when he felt Madison place her hand on his, Mark then came to Yaguchi's other side and placed his hand on top of Madison's. Yaguchi smiled at both Mark and then Madison.

"Do you feel it?" Yaguchi asked, "He's in pain, but he is recovering slowly and surely. As long as he is left alone he will be fine, there isn't much radiation on Infant Island so his healing process is taking longer." Godzilla exhaled before he opened his mouth and yawned before he let out a dull growl. Mark covered his mouth and caoughed.

"Whatever he eats, he needs to stop eating it." Mark said in almost a joking matter.

"We should probably take showers to get any possible radiation off of us." Yaguchi said. they smiled and they then walked back to the Monarch Outpost.


	3. Chapter 3

Madison looked at herself in the mission as she started brushing her teeth for the night. Mark poked his head in, "Hey," he said.

"Hi," She said back, "You going out?" She asked as she looked at him in the mirror. He sighed and stepped into the bathroom.

"Yeah, but only for a little bit.

"Alright," she then spit into the sink and rinsed her mouth out. "Well, have fun." She turned and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"So, what do you think of Yaguchi?"

"Well," she thought for a moment, "He's very nice, and I would love to be friends with him." She told him honestly.

"I see, that's good, you haven't really had time to make friends lately and I'm sorry for that."

"No you're fine."

"Alright, I'll be back later." Mark kissed his daughter's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**United Nations HQ**

Alan Jonah, the man made of pure evil, he stepped into a room during a board meeting. They turned toward him, "Can we help you?" The woman representing Germany asked him. Alan smirked.

"No," he said, "But I can help you."

"Help us? With what?" The man representing Russia asked. Alan smirked.

"Our little titan problem." He said placing his hands behind his back, "Recently, I have acquired some...help. I have been able to extract, concentrate, and now liquidize titan DNA. And what's more, I have found more titans that can put Godzilla, Kong, and all the others to rest." A man with black hair and glasses leaned forward, he was the man in charge.

"We're listening."

**Skull Island**

Kong roared as he snapped open the jaw of what appeared to a Tyranosaurus. He beat his chest and roared over his victory. He then growled and walked towards the Monarch outpost. He came over to the outpost where James Conrad stood. Over the years, James returned to Skull Island to study and learn from Kong. Once Kong approached James then signed to him. "Are you okay?" He said while signing what he said. He had taught Kong sign language, so that way they could communicate.

"Fine." Kong signed back.

"Hurt?"

"No."

"Good." James smiled, "Take care of yourself. Okay?" Kong nodded and turned and walked off. James turned and walked back into the outpost. As he walked inside he was greeted by Mason Weaver. She smiled at him. "What?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

"About what?"

"You're so good with him. Almost like he's a child to you."

"I wouldn't say that," James said, "Kong and I are equals."

"I see," she smiled and folded her arms. Over the years Mason and James gained more mutual respect for each other They even briefly dated until James broke it off after Mason's first miscarriage. He went to the cafeteria area and grabbed a beer. He popped the cap and took a sip. "Still hitting the hard stuff?" She asked.

"Did you follow me all the way here?"

She folded her arms then shrugged, "Maybe." He sighed and put the beer down. She came up behind him and she rubbed his back. "When was the last time you slept?"

"Fully or briefly?"

"Why does it matter?"

"You seem to be tired."

"I'm fine." He said, "Just been thinking a bit."

"About what?"

"Godzilla. Godzilla was the toughest foe Kong ever faced, it makes me wonder if there's something out there much stronger, Kong's not going to be able to stop it."

"Perhaps, or maybe Godzilla and Kong will put their differences aside for the greater good."

"Possibly."

**Infant Island**

Yaguchi sat on a large rock on the beach near where Godzilla was laying asleep. He flashed a light onto Godzilla before looking back to the paper. Yaguchi decided to sit down and draw Godzilla, as he really had nothing better to do at the moment. It was late, but he wasn't sure how late, the one thing he did know was that he couldn't sleep. He turned the light back to Godzilla who was now staring dead at Yaguchi, Yaguchi's skin crawled and chills ran up his spine. He swallowed hard, Godzilla really didn't seem to mind him. "You can't sleep either?" Godzilla let out a soft growl and he blew out his nose. "Yeah me either." Yaguchi turned the light off and then he walked over to Godzilla, the light of the moon really helped illuminate things. Godzilla looked at Yaguchi while he walked over to him, Yaguchi placed he hand on Godzilla's snout. "So tell me, what do you think of Madison? You think I got a shot with her." Godzilla growled, "I guess you're right, she's too good for me." Yaguchi said jokingly with a smile. "I could honestly see me and her being friends." Godzilla just blinked, he had no clue what Yaguchi was talking about, but it seemed important to him. Yaguchi looked up into Godzilla's eyes, "I'm jealous of you, you were the last person to see my father before he died. You were important to him, and as such you are important to me." A light chirping filled the air, Godzilla's attention went from Yaguchi up to the trees and bushes. Mothra crawled out, she was still a baby and hadn't cocooned yet. Godzilla let out a soft growl to Mothra, Mothra chirped back. Yaguchi smiled, "That your girl?" He pat Godzilla's snout, "She's a keeper." Yaguchi sighed, "Well, goodnight my king." Yaguchi turned to leave, Godzilla opened his mouth slightly and then bit down on part of Yaguchi's shirt, Yaguchi stopped and turned to Godzilla, "Oh, you want to see what I was doing?" He opened his book, the third and fourth pages of his drawing boook were filled with Godzilla laying down. He showed it to Godzilla, "What do you think?" Godzilla let out a dull growl. Mothra then crawled over to Yaguchi and looked at the book, "You like it too?" Yaguchi asked, Mothra gave a rather cheerful chirp. "How about this then, I'll draw you tomorrow okay Mosura?" Mothra chirped happily and she lit up a light shade of blue, she seemed to really like that idea.

Yaguchi smiled, "Alright then, goodnight." He then started to walk away, he then turned back and looked at the two monsters, "Take care of each other." He said to them in Japanese. He then turned and walked back to the bunk that he was given to sleep in. Once he got to the place he would call home he got dressed for bed. He sighed and he turned and laid down on the bed, he looked up at the ceiling.

**10 Years Ago**

Yaguchi ran up the hill, he turned and smiled, "Hurry up! Nīsan! Otōsan!"

"We're coming Yaguchi, slow down." Ishiro said as he and Ren carried up the fishing supplies from the car. The three of them then came up to a pond. Yaguchi's young eyes widened and dazzled.

"Woah!" Yaguchi ran over to the edge of the lake.

"Yaguchi, careful, you don't want to fall in." Ishiro said to him, he then came up to his youngest son and he knelt down. He looked down in the pond, "Look at this," he smiled and picked up a flat rock, "This is a skipping stone, if you throw it just right it skips across the water."

"Really?! Can you show me?!"

"Possibly," he said, he stood up, "It had been many years since I last skipped rocks." Ishiro took a breath before he threw the rock and skipped it across the pond.

"Woah!" Yaguchi said, he then bent down and picked up a rock from the water. He then threw it into the pond and the rock sank, he frowned, "Aw..." Ishiro gave a soft laugh,

"Don't worry, you'll get it some day." Ishiro said, he then took Yaguchi back and they started to set up their fishing poles. Ishiro started to fish with Ren on one part of the lake when Yaguchi then walked off to another part. Yaguchi stopped when something green and shiny caught his eye. He bent down and picked it up from the water. It was a breen bead, it looked almost like part of the Yin-Yang symbol. Yaguchi smiled, as he knew had found a great treasure.

**9 Years Ago Tokyo**

The sky split open with loud shrieks. Ishiro and Kimi had taken their children and they all hid in the basement. A creature known as Super Gyaos had started to attack. Yaguchi seemed to be the most afraid, he clenched the bead around his neck tightly and started to hope and pray for help. In the outside world the GYaos started to rampage. A large roar split the sky. The rest seemed to be a blur, the Japanese Government and the World covered it up as the 2011 Earthquake that hit Japan for the safety of the human race.

**Present Day Infant Island**

Yaguchi woke up the next morning knowing something was off. He rubbed his forehead and sat up. He heard a knock from his door, "Give me a second." Yaguchi then got up, he quickly got dressed before he opened the door. "Oh," to his surprise it was Mark, "Mark, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You're gonna want to see this." Yaguchi nodded. the two walked to where everyone else is gathered. Yaguchi followed Mark, and he eventually came next to Madison, Madison smiled at him and he smiled back. Everyone was gathered around a screen.

"Okay people, you're all here today because I am sure you saw the news, if not please turn your attention to the screen." Dr. Chen said hitting play on the monitor. It was none other than Alan Jonah, the news report was broadcast throughout the world.

"In the words of a great man, we all knew the world would not be the same. And as of 2014 our world was never the same. Creatures known as titans have awakened and are now running about, rampaging through the cities and towns. With some help from science, black market sellers, and my special team we have been able to extract, contain, and produce titan DNA. We have DNA from many titan species, including the great and mighty King Ghidorah." Video reels of Ghidorah played, "Behemoth." Footage of the titan Behemoth started to play, "Muto Prime," footage started to play for each titan name he read off, "Methuselah, Scylla, and even Kong. With this DNA we can do so many things, cure cancer, HIV, and other chronic diseases. But then of course we do have these individuals." It shwoed video reel of soldiers, they possessed immense super human strength and durability, "There's only five of them now, but we call them the M Squadron. They are highly elite super human soldiers, and we have enough serum to make an entire army. With this, we can create an uprising, we can destroy the corrupt government officials who idolize creatures like Godzilla so we can put an end to them. It is now kill or be killed. Are you with me?" It then stopped.

"That's unfortunately all we have." Chen said,

"This is bad," Yaguchi said,

"I'll say." Mark said, "He's making damn human weapons, and what's even worse," he pulled up a tablet and handed it to Yaguchi, "Thirty-Six percent of the human population have already signed on to join him." Yaguchi looked at it.

"What do we do now?" Madison asked,

"I'm not sure," Mark said, "Put what I do know, is that Jonah is looking to start up a second Civil War."


	4. Chapter 4

**Toho University, Tokyo**

"This is what we know about the human brain, it's wild, random, and is full of so many things that we can't begin to comprehend. In fact scientists today are still trying to find out it's full capacity." The teacher flipped to the next slide, "This is the brain of an Orca, or a Killer Whale. They are remarkably similar to that of a human, they're large, they have human like behaviors, and in this front lobe here," he pointed to it with a laser pointer, "This lobe we have been able to study, in it we have found out that the whale can have emotions, love, anger, hatred, sadness. An example of this is when you see one such whale in a marine park, if the calf is separated from its mother, the mother will make cries that are unheard of, it's grieving and is looking for it's young." The teacher then flipped to another slide, "And this here, this is the brain of the monster Gojira, or at least what we could get a picture of, as he is very difficult to work with," the students all gave a slight laugh, "Gojira's brain, is similar to that of a whale, perhaps even a primate, we theorize that with all his normal behaviors he can also have emotions. We also theorize that he has a second brain here," it switched to a photo of Godzilla, he pointed to Godzilla's side, and a bit down his body near his tail, "Without this second brain, we think that Gojira might not even be able to do daily things like stand up." The teacher looked to the back of the class where he saw Sam Coleman of Monarch, he sighed. He turned off the projector and turned the lights back on, the teacher was young looking, and about in his twenties. And he was rather tall, about five feet and eleven inches, "Class Dismissed, remember we have an exam next week." the students started to pack up. Sam walked to the front of the classroom.

"Dr. Ren Serizawa?"

Ren sighed, "Yes, that's me."

"I'm Sam Coleman of Monarch, I was wondering if-"

"What do you need?"

"Well, I was getting to that. It's about Godzilla."

"What about him?"

"You are the top of your class, and the best zoology neuroscientist on the planet. You even know about Godzilla's brain," he paused, "Or..brains. Uh..anyways!"

"What do you need?" He asked packing up, "I have a date tonight, and I would like to get to it if that's alright with you."

"It's Godzilla." He said, he pulled up the tablet he was holding, he showed him a live feed of Godzilla laying on the beach of Infant Island, "He's been like this for years we think, maybe months. He just kind of washed up and hasn't really been able to move."

"So you need me to motivate him to move?"

"No," he said, "We think his second brain might've suffered an injury during his battle with Kong."

"Kong?"

"Yeah, big gorilla.." he paused when he saw that Ren was uninterested, "Anyways, we need you to come see if his second brain is in fact injured and what we can possibly do to help heal him." Ren sighed,

"My father gave his life for Godzilla, I'm not going to do the same."

"But Godzilla isn't a threat, he's mostly in pain and isn't moving." Sam said, "Besides, think of the ground breaking discoveries in science you would make, you might even win the Nobel."

Ren sighed, he looked to Sam. Sam mouthed the word please, "Who told you about me?"

"Uh...about that."

"Who told you?"

"It was your younger brother Yaguchi." He said, "And your mom." Ren sighed.

"Fine, let's go. But don't think that this is permanent."

"Yes! Of course, thank you!" He said bowing,

"Don't do that."

"Yes, of course." Sam said immediately straightening himself up.

**Infant Island**

The chopper landed on the helipad. Yaguchi stood there with Madison and Mark, Ren walked out of the chopper carrying some stuff. Ren walked over to Yaguchi, Yaguchi removed his shades and smiled. Ren then looked to Madison, "I see you finally got an American girlfriend like you've always wanted." He said to Yaguchi in Japanese.

"She's actually not my girlfriend, but she is a good friend of mine." He said back to him in Japanese. Ren looked to Madison.

"Nice to meet you." He said to her, he then looked to Mark, "And you too." Ren then walked past them.

"What's his deal?" Madison asked Yaguchi,

"Me and him hit a rough patch in our relationship recently."

"I'm sorry, hopefully you figure it out."

"Me too."

It wasn't long before they were on the beach near Godzilla. Ren picked up a large device and he moved to Godzilla's side. Godzilla was too tired to move. Once the device was set up he then hooked it up to a monitor which was further inland. Ren looked at the monitor, he typed in some code before he hit the enter key. A bar on the screen popped up that read "scanning" and the bar slowly started to fill up. Ren then looked up the beach when he heard laughter. Yaguchi was now running from Mothra. He wasn't running because she was chasing him, it was more like he was playing with her. Mothra then cut him off, Yaguchi halted to stop, but he slipped and fell onto his back. Yaguchi closed his eyes, Mothra got worried, she then moved to his head and she looked at him closely, Yaguchi suddenly opened his eyes and blew air into Mothra's face. Mothra chirped and shook her head a bit, Yaguchi just laughed. Yaguchi then rolled and stood up and he placed his hand on Mothra's face. Ren gave a soft smile, since they were kids Yaguchi always seemed to have a way with animals.

Madison walked over to Yaguchi after having witnessed the events as well. "Hey," she said, "You're really good with her, where did you learn that?" Mothra then turned and looked at Madison, Madison smiled and gave Mothra's face a rub.

"I work at a Marine Animal Park, it's sort of like the American Sea World." He said, "I started work when I was fourteen, I mostly did the seals and sea lions, once I was fifteen I worked with the dolphins until I was nearly sixteen. When I turned sixteen I then started working with the Orca Whales. So getting along with big animals is like a specialty."

"I see," she smiled, "That sounds like a dream."

"It is. The whales and I really get along quite well, there's nothing like spending time and swimming with them." He looked to Madison, "What do you do for work?"

"Oh, I've actually never had a job." She said, "I've wanted one, but with my life being what it is I have never had time."

"Yeah, I see what you mean." He said, "If you wanted to you could devote your life to studying a kaiju."

"I could, but all the good ones seem to be taken."

"That's true, I am sure you will find one."

"Yeah," she looked to him, "Oh, by the way, what were you and Ren talking about when he got off the helicopter?"

"Oh nothing, he just said that you seemed nice."

"I see." She smiled, "One of these days I'm going to learn Japanese and I'll know what they are saying."

Meanwhile Ren looked at the monitor. The bar was now filled, and soon images of Godzilla's second brain showed up. Ren looked through it, it had definitely been damaged. He had no idea what to do now, he had never done any type of brain surgery or exams on a creature of Godzilla's size. Either way, he made copies of the brain scan and he sent them to the base. He then went to the beach and he waved over Madison and Yaguchi, "Hey! I got something! Let's go!" The two followed Ren inside. Everyone gathered in a room to meet, Ren then pulled up the images on a screen and he even handed out print outs.

"Alright, show us what you got Ren." Mark said, Ren nodded.

"This is Godzilla's second brain here, I took some scans of it. It is in fact injured, there's a big bruise right here on the right lobe, it's also bleeding slightly and the regeneration is slow."

"How slow?" Chen asked,

"A bit too slow if you want him up and about, at this rate he is pretty much dead." Ren said,

"We could just do what we did last time when he lost against Ghidorah." Mark said, Yaguchi and Ren looked to him, "No offense, but from what I gather from your fathers studies is that he needs an immense amount of radiation to be able to heal from such an injury."

"If we blow up a nuke here then it could be an extinction level event for this planet's ecosystem." Chen said, "We would have to drag him out to sea."

"Well what about Mothra..?" Madison added, "During the fight in Boston, Mothra seemed to transfer some energy into Godzilla and it seemed to help him out a lot."

"How are we going to get Mothra to do that?"

"I could do it." Yaguchi said, "I mean Mothra is a big animal, and I seem to have a connection with her. I can try communicating with her."

"Are you sure it'll work?" Mark asked,

"The least we can do is try." Yaguchi said,

"Then lets do it."

An hour or so passed. Everyone was stationed at the monitor where Ren had set it up, while Yaguchi was luring Mothra to the beach. Mothra looked at Yaguchi, she made a few chirping noises. Yaguchi mimicked the chirps with his mouth, they were a bit off pitch as Yaguchi's voice could only go so high, but Mothra didn't seem to mind. HE brought Mothra over to Godzilla, Godzilla looked over at the two. Yaguchi put his hand on Mothra's face before he moved his hand top Godzilla's snout. Mothra then inched closer to Godzilla. Godzilla sniffed Mothra and he let out a dull growl. Mothra recognized his groan and she made a noise back, Godzilla then groaned again, the two seemed to be communicating. Mothra then crawled over to his side where he was hurting. She then made a noise and blue pollen was released into the air from her body, the blue pollen then was absorbed into Godzilla's skin. Ren looked at the monitor, Godzilla seemed to be healing at an abnormally quick rate. Godzilla then growled, once the heating was complete, he then slowly stood up. He let a massive roar out into the air.. Yaguchi was thrown to his back onto the sound from the sudden change in air pressure. Godzilla looked down at Yaguchi, he then bent down and looked at him. Yaguchi made eye contact with Godzilla. Godzilla sniffed him, in a way Yaguchi smelled of Serizawa. Godzilla seemed to have a mutual respect for Yaguchi, so he stood upright and turned and walked into the sea before he vanished beneath the oceans surface. Mothra chirped happily and she came over to Yaguchi. Yaguchi smiled and he got back up and he placed his hand gently on Mothra's face.

**Shanghai **

Below the surface of Shnghai something laid dormant. But today it awakened, its eyes were a glowing deep purple. It roared and then moved. The surface world above started to shake, and the buildings collapsed. The ground split open as the creature broke the surface, it let out a huge roar that shook the sky. It crawled out of the ground the military arrived and started shooting at it. The creature roared and then shot a massive purple beam from its mouth causing the ground around the military to erupt. The creature was a bone white color, it had a large black horn coming from it's snout and two demon horns coming from the back of it's head. It had wing like protrusions from it's back that lit up violet, and it had a long tail. It stood at one hundred-fifty meters, the official name of it seems to be lost in translations. But the ancient people of Shanghai referred to it simply as...Bagan The God of Death, and one true demon of Hell.


End file.
